Birthday, Hearts, and I Love You
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: [Sequel to Dates, Dance, and a Moonlight Kiss][Complete]Seto and Kayli's New Year's resolutions come true when they share their love with each other. SetoxOC. Please R&R!
1. New Year's Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Note: This is the sequel to Dates, Dance, and a Moonlight Kiss.

Birthday, Hearts, and I Love You

Chapter 1: New Year's Eve

_One year later…December 31st…_

"Please? With a lot of sugar on top?" Kayli beckoned, her blue eyes wide and her gloved hands in a prayer's grasp. Seto Kaiba, his face once stubborn now warmed by Kayli's innocent glow, only sighed and took her hand in his. "Fine. I'll go to your sister's party. But don't force me to be all mushy," he said, making the 17-year-old smile. She placed her winter's hat over her violet hair as the two walked out of the diner. "Bye guys!" Ditzy exclaimed, followed by the sound of a broken glass.

* * *

Tea and Kayli spent most of the afternoon making cookies and hot cocoa for their friends as they came in one by one for Tea's New Year's Eve party. "I can't believe you convinced Kaiba to go," Tea said, gently slapping Yami's hand away from a batch of fresh-from-the-oven-hot cookies. "He'll do a lot of things for me, if I ask him. Inside, he's just a big softy," Kayli said, mixing another cup of cocoa.

"That, or he's just a sucker for your cute, innocent face," Yami said, taking one of the cooler cookies from the plate. Kayli giggled as Tea sighed. "Hey, I can't help but say the truth," he said, going back to the living room.

The sound of Joey's yelling got Kayli's attention as she checked on her cookies.

"You loser! Why did you go and do that?"

"You had it coming."

Kayli sighed as she took off her oven mitt and went to mix up another cup of cocoa. "Joey, Seto, stop it!" she yelled. A silence met her, followed by Joey asking, "How did she know that?" Kayli giggled as she took the hot cup and entered the living room. "Here, Joey. Hopefully Sis went to get you a towel to clean up your shirt and the carpet," she said, handing him the cup and sending a glare at the chuckling Seto Kaiba.

* * *

"So…what are you guys' New Year's resolutions?" Tea asked, settling herself into Yami's arms as they watch the news for the last hour of the year. Mai placed down her cup of cocoa and leaned back in her beanbag chair. "I want to get a job at the mall this year, so I can finally earn my own money and get discounts at the same time," she said. "I just want to pass Ms. Johan's Algebra's class," Serenity perked up.

"Same with me, just with her Geometry class," Tristan said with a groan.

"Win the school's next tournament," Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "I want to help out more in Grandpa's shop."

"Pass gym with a C," Bakura said.

"Nice. I want to get into an advanced ballet class this year," Tea said.

Yami chuckled. "I don't have much of a resolution, but passing this year's classes is a great start."

"I just want to be happy all year long," Kayli said, leaning back on the couch. She looked at Seto and smiled. "How about you?" she asked. "I want to complete my new invention," Seto said quickly. Everyone left it alone as they began to chat about the classes they had to take next quarter.

'_In truth, seeing Kayli happy is my resolution. As much as it's annoying to say, I've grown addicted to her smiles and gentle innocence. Not to mention, everything about her makes me…warm inside. I just want to see her happy._'

* * *

"_3!_"

"_2!_"

"_1!_"

"Happy New Year!" everyone yelled as they watched the coverage of New York's celebration on the TV. Yami and Tea kissed while Mai and Serenity gave hugs and kisses on the cheek to Joey and Tristan, then one to Yugi and Bakura.

Kayli giggled as Yugi blushed to Serenity's kiss. Seto smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Happy New Year," he whispered. Kayli blushed and kissed his cheek in return. "Happy New Year to you, too," she whispered.


	2. Kayli's Birthday Party and Seto's Gift

Chapter 2: Kayli's Birthday Party and Seto's Gift

_Later that month…_

"What do you want, Gardner?" Seto said, crossing his arms in the doorway of his office. Tea only frowned. "I don't know what Sis sees in you," she muttered.

"Get to the point."

"I'm throwing a surprise party for Kayli at Yugi's place on Saturday. It's her 18th birthday then. I know she'll be happy to see you there."

Seto's face softened a bit. "Her birthday is coming up?" he whispered. "Uh, yeah. Just be there at 3:00 on Saturday. And don't make her upset," Tea said, turning to leave.

'_What will I get her?_'

* * *

The mall was crowded that day. '_It's hard to find anything in this place_,' Seto thought as he squeezed through the crowds of teens and adults to get to a shop that he knew Kayli loved: Teen Craze. '_She told me she loved this store. I guess this is a good place to stop and find her a gift_,' he thought. 

"Seto Kaiba in Teen Craze? My god, it's the end of the world," Mai said with a laugh. "Don't look into it. I'm trying to find a gift for Kayli," Seto said, crossing his arms. "Well, I know exactly what you can get her. She was looking at this about a week ago, but she didn't have the money for it," Mai said, leading him to the center of the store.

It was a scarf, pale blue and silky, with sparkle stars embedded in it. "It's beautiful, huh? It's one of the newest hits. You can wear it with casual clothes or outside in the cold. A designer item if anything else," Mai said, holding it up off its shelf. Seto looked at it for a moment. '_She would love this to death, I know_,' he thought. "Does it come in a purple?" he asked. "No, but it does come in pink," Mai added.

"I'll buy it," Seto said. Mai smiled, placed the blue scarf on the shelf, and picked up the pink one. She walked over to the counter, Seto following close behind. "Kayli will be pleased with this, I know. No one but you and I know that she loved this," Mai said, placing it carefully into a bag, "That will be 1549 yen."

Seto paid for the scarf and took the bag from her hand. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was a silver heart locket, a pink, diamond-shaped jewel in the middle. Around it were leaves that appeared carved into the silver. It rested softly by its chain on one of the rotating racks. "How much is this?" he asked.

"853 yen."

"I'll buy that, too."

Mai took it off the rack and placed it in a blue jewelry box. "I know she'll love that," she said, giving the box to Seto.

'_Just 7 days away. I can't wait to see her smile after she opens my gift._'


	3. Seto's Gift Unveiled

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the song "Fake Wings" by Kajiura Yuki.

Chapter 3: Seto's Gift Unveiled

_February 3rd…Kayli's Birthday_

"Sis, where are we going?" Kayli asked with a chuckle as Tea led her by the wrist down the sidewalk. "You'll see," Tea replied.

"I see them!" Mrs. Gardner shouted, placing back the curtain and running behind the couch. Soon, everyone was in a spot, waiting for the Gardner sisters to come into the room. The gifts that were brought were hidden away from view.

The sisters walked up the stairs of the Kame Shop, then up the stairs to the main part of the house. "Now!" Tea shouted, opening the door up. Everyone popped up and yelled "Surprise!" Kayli gasped. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled.

"Happy birthday, Kayli," Tea said, smiling. Yami came over then, kissed her on the cheek, and walked her to the couch. "Tea and your mom planned this for awhile. Is it a great surprise?" he asked. "The perfect surprise!" Kayli said, giving him a hug. Everyone smiled. "Seto isn't here yet, but he will be. Yugi forgot the cake, so he said he would get it," Mokuba said.

* * *

_Later on…_

Everyone was there and the party officially began. Bakura and Grandpa set up a few games for everyone to play and the cake was in the microwave, waiting for it to be served. The presents were on the coffee table now, wrapped in foil, paper, and multi-colored ribbon.

"Cake time!" Tea said, going into the kitchen and bringing out the cake. Mrs. Gardner lit the candles with a match. "Make a wish, sweetie," she said.

'_I wish for everyone to be happy…_'

The flames went away with a single blow. "Happy birthday!" everyone yelled, making Kayli giggle. "Thank you," she said, wiping a tear of happiness from her eye. "Well, let's open some presents," said Grandpa.

CDs, clothes, accessories, and bits of wrapping paper strewed the floor around the table as Kayli opened her gifts one by one. Soon, there was only one left: the gift from Seto. "This is from Seto," Kayli said, ripping open the wrapping paper. She lifted the cover of the box and gasped.

"Oh my gosh…this is the scarf at Teen Craze I wanted!" Kayli exclaimed, lifting the scarf from the box and wrapping it around her neck. "Wow! It's beautiful!" Mrs. Gardner said. "Thank you, Seto," Kayli said, hugging him tightly. "You're welcome," Seto said, returning the hug.

'_How did he know about this?_'

* * *

_4:00 that afternoon…_

The party ended and the guests began to leave. "Thank you for the party," Kayli said. "Happy birthday, Kayli. I'm glad you had fun," Yugi said. "Well, come on. I'll go make a great dinner. Cheeseburgers and fries, your favorite," Mrs. Gardner said. "And I'll help," Tea added, following her mother. "I'll be there a little later. Seto and Mokuba want me to come over to their house for a moment," Kayli said. "All right. See you later, sis," Tea said.

Seto led Kayli up to his office. "There was another part to your gift," he said. Kayli's blue eyes lit up with curiosity. "What?" she asked. Seto walked to his desk, pulled out the jewelry box from a drawer and handed it to Kayli. "Open it," he said.

Kayli's eyes lit up with surprise as she lifted the top of the box and picked up the locket. "Oh my…it's beautiful!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "I'm glad you like it. Look inside," Seto said. Kayli opened it and looked at the picture. It was one of them from the Spirit Dance, one that Mai took with her camera. "Remember our first dance?" Seto asked. "Of course I remember. It was my first dance," Kayli said. He turned on the radio and extended his hand to her. "Another dance?" he asked.

Kayli placed the locket around her neck and took his hand. "Always," she said. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. The song came onto the radio. "Fake Wings," Kayli whispered, laying her head on his chest.

_Shine, bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

_Sweet blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far_

"Happy birthday, Kayli," Seto whispered. "Thank you," she whispered back as the words began to replay throughout the office.


	4. A Valentine's Date

Chapter 4: A Valentine's Date

_February 13th…_

Seto looked at his calendar with a busy eye as he typed on his laptop. '_Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. Hmm…_' Seto thought, grabbing the phone.

"Hello, Gardner residence. Yes, this is Kayli. Oh, hey Seto. What?…Oh, okay. What time? All right, I'll be there. Bye," Kayli said, hanging up the phone. "So, what did Kaiba want?" Tea asked. "He asked for a date tomorrow," Kayli said. "Wow. A date on Valentine's Day? You must be something special to him for a date on the most romantic day of the year," Tea said, making Kayli blush.

* * *

"Oh, it's you. Come inside. Kayli's finishing getting ready," Tea said. Kaiba only scoffed and walked inside. "Ah, Kayli's special date," Yami said, placing down his glass and smirking at the young man. "Shut up," Seto said, crossing his arms. "You two better not fight!" Kayli yelled from the bathroom. "How does she do that?" Yami asked. Tea only sighed as she rejoined her boyfriend on the couch.

Kayli came down the stairs with a small hop. "I'm ready!" she exclaimed. Her lips were curled into a smile, highlighted by pink lip gloss. She wore a light blue dress and dark blue shoes, with a gold bracelet on her left wrist and the locket and pink scarf that Seto gave her around her neck. Her violet hair was curled and rested on the scarf.

Seto was captivated by her beauty and was tempted to run over and touch her face. But the stares of Yami and Tea stopped him. "You look nice," he said. Kayli blushed. "Thank you," she said. Seto let out his hand to her, "Come on. I have reservations for us in a special place." Kayli took his hand. "Bye, Yami. Bye, Sis," Kayli said, grabbing her coat and the two walked out the waiting door.

"Domino Park Diner?" Kayli asked as they approached the familiar building. "Let's go inside, shall we?" Seto said, opening the door and leading Kayli inside. She could only gasp. Soft music was playing in the jukebox, the lights were dim to nothing, a candle was lit on a lone table in the middle of the diner, and Ditzy stood at the counter, holding a rose out to the violet-haired woman. "Welcome, you two. We've been waiting for you to arrive," she said, giving the rose to Kayli and leading them to their table.

"Did you arrange all of this, Seto?" Kayli asked, bringing the red rose to her nose and sniffing it. "Yep. Just you and me on a Valentine's date. Do you like it?" Seto asked. Kayli only smiled. "Of course I do. I love it," she said.

Ditzy came out a few minutes later, bringing out two glasses of soda and two plates of food. "Diet Coke with a cheeseburger, fries, and a heart-shaped vanilla cupcake and a Coke with hamburger, fries, and a heart-shaped chocolate cupcake," she said, placing the drinks and food on the table. "Thank you, Ditzy," Seto said with a smile. Ditzy smiled back and turned to leave. "Enjoy the food," she said.

A soft beat came on the jukebox as Kayli wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Always tasty," she said quietly. Seto only smirked at he stood and placed out his hand to her. "Care to dance?" he asked. Kayli smiled and took his hand. "Of course," she said.

He took her to the middle of the empty floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kayli could only smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The music seemed to take them away. "You know…you looked beautiful with your new scarf and locket," Seto whispered, making Kayli blush. "Thank you," she whispered back.

Ditzy watched from the safety of the kitchen and brushed a tear from her eye. '_They look so cute together. It's like they were made for each other_,' she thought, and then she turned to go back to cleaning.


	5. Perfect

This is the final chapter! Yes, it is a bit rushed, but I'm sure you'll love it!

Chapter 5: Perfect

Kayli rested her head upon Seto's shoulder as the music continued to play. "This is so wonderful," she whispered with a smile. Seto rested his head upon hers and kissed it gently, bringing in the soft smell of flowers in her hair. "I'm glad you're happy," he whispered back.

Kayli's face burned with a light blush as he said those words. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind. '_He says that as if…he loves me. Does he?_' she thought. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Do you love me, Seto?" she asked.

Seto's heart just stopped as he stared down into her blue eyes, waiting for an answer to her question. "Wha…what?" he stuttered. "Do you love me? Is that why you set all of this up?" Kayli asked. Seto held his breath. '_What do I tell her? I mean, yeah, I like her a lot…a whole lot…ah, heck. I do love her. But…augh! How can I tell her this?_' he thought. Finally, he inhaled a huge breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes…yes, I do."

Kayli's heart pounded. '_I knew it!_' she thought. "I guess you can say I've loved you since our first kiss that year ago," Seto said.

"But you never could really tell until today?"

"Not until this moment, when you looked at me with those hopeful blue eyes."

Kayli's face was red with blush and the music seemed to fade away as they stood there. "Do you love me?" Seto asked. Kayli's breath caught in her throat. She looked away from him for a second, then back to his eyes.

"Yes."

Seto's heart felt relieved when Kayli said that simple word. He held her face in his hand and kissed her lips, making the young woman gasp in surprise. For a moment, Kayli stood there, but then she kissed him back.

"I love you, Seto."

"I love you too, Kayli."

Their lips parted when they both struggled for breath. They smiled at one another as a new soft song came on and they began to dance again.

* * *

In the kitchen, Ditzy continued to watch them with a smile. '_It's the perfect ending to start the perfect beginning_,' she thought as she quietly washed a few dishes at the sink.

She didn't break one. She smiled at herself. "New Year's resolutions do come true," she whispered.


End file.
